


Tumblr Prompts

by jellyjog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjog/pseuds/jellyjog
Summary: See individual chapter notes for warnings, ratings, and pairings.My tumblr: https://jellyjog.tumblr.com/
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	1. QuiObi (noncon) + Codywan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello! May I request quiobi, with collared Obi-Wan getting spanked by Qui-Gon, please? Thank you😘"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
> 
> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Pairings: QuiObi (noncon), Codywan

“Look at him or I get out the whip.”

Cody’s eyes shot up immediately, latching onto the sight of his General—bent over on the ground with his pants around his knees, ass in the air and face in the ground. The black collar around his neck seemed dull, no matter how the light caught it. As if it was absorbing the light and not letting it back out to be seen. He supposed that was a natural property of Force dampeners. Perhaps the Force could be seen, even by nulls. Perhaps what he was seeing was it’s absence.

“What do you think, Padawan? Did they look up quickly enough?” Jinn’s hand moved across the skin of his General’s ass, moving up across his stomach and into the fabric of the tunics that had been bunched up high on the man’s chest. Cody resisted the urge to look away again as the other hand came down hard, striking his General on the right asscheek. General Kenobi remained silent. “I’d answer if I were you, Padawan. Unless you want one of your troopers over there to get a saber through the throat.”

“Yes Master.” Kenobi’s voice was croaky. Dry.

“Yes? Yes they looked up quickly enough? Yes you want them to die?” 

“They looked up quickly enough, Master.”

“How do you know, Obi-Wan?” Another strike on the ass. Jinn was smiling. _Enjoying_ it. “You weren’t watching.”

“I know my men.” The General turned his eyes now, surveying them. Seeing their eyes on him. How they watched him, transfixed now that they’d been ordered not to look away. “They wouldn’t want me hurt because of them.” 

Kenobi was looking at _him_ now. Looking at _Cody_.

“I think you enjoy this, Padawan.” Another hit, louder this time. Hard enough to make Kenobi scrunch his face up in pain. Jinn was growling. “You may be submitting because of them, but it’s me you’re calling Master. You’ve always been mine. Say it. Say you belong to me.”

“I belong to you.” Obi-Wan’s lips were parted at the next strike, staying open as Jinn rubbed lightly at the reddened skin. Caressing him.

Cody was hard. He shouldn’t be. He should be afraid. Afraid for himself and for his General but he _wasn’t_. He _couldn’t_ be as Kenobi looked him dead in the eyes and _moaned_ at the next hit, eliciting a chuckle from Jinn. He couldn’t be afraid because his General was looking at him. Saying he belonged to him and he knew that the troopers would do what they were told. Knew that Kenobi would do what _he_ was told. That he would face any amount of humiliation and pain to keep them safe and _kriff_ but he shouldn’t be hard right now. Shouldn’t be—

“I’m yours, please. I’ll do anything for you, Master.” Kenobi was flushed red all over, and it wasn’t clear what was from abuse and what was from exertion, but something about this. The eroticism of it. Knowing that his General was bent over for him even if it was Jinn that was delivering the blows. Even if he wanted to kill the bastard who was hurting his General, maybe even _because_ of that, partially. It was making his breathing slow. Making him press awkwardly against his codpiece as Obi-Wan took another blow, moaning lewdly. Not breaking eye contact even for a moment.

“Hard for me, Padawan?” Jinn leaned forward, swallowing Kenobi’s body with his own and Cody wanted _blood_. Wanted his General back. _His._

_He’s not hard for you._

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. You always were the perfect little padawan. Following me around like a puppy, so eager to please.” Jinn’s tongue ran across skin, and Cody could see a shiver run through his General’s body before the man leaned back again, continuing the assault on his ass. “You _would_ get off on this. You like the attention, don’t you?”

“Yes, Master.” Kenobi’s breath caught, and Cody could see that he was fully hard now. Hard and red and there were tears gathering around his eyes as Jinn kept at it, not slowing his hits as he _spanked_ him. “Please, Master.” Kenobi’s mouth was hanging open now, lewd sounds pouring out of it every second as he stared at Cody. _Leered_ at Cody. As his cock began to leak and as Jinn’s hand stilled in it’s assault, fingers pressing _into_ General Kenobi instead and his back bowed in surprise, dripping cock on display as his body arched.

Cody was breathing hard. So hard. His armor was too tight. Too warm. Too _stifling_ and he wanted to break out of his restraints. Wanted to lunge forward. Wanted Jinn _dead_ and to press his General into the ground and _claim_ him here, in front of everyone. Wanted to flip Kenobi onto his back and look him in the eyes as he fucked him. Wanted to see the same look he was being pinned with _now_, but with him doing the touching, not with Jinn’s hands as some sort of sick proxy.

The General was cumming. Crying out incoherently and he wasn’t sure if it was wishful thinking or if he had started to yell Cody’s name before Jinn twisted his fingers, forcing Obi-Wan’s words into gibberish.

And then Jinn was taunting, softly. Obi-Wan collapsing onto the floor like he was made of liquid and Cody still straining at his armor as Jinn leaned forward. Told the General what a good Padawan he was, getting off without even having his cock touched like that. Told him that he was _his_. That he’d be safe and that he’d _belong_ if he was just always that good. 

And Cody stewed. Stewed because it wasn’t true. Because Kenobi was _his_ and he’d make it that way. He’d have Kenobi under him if he had to kill Jinn with his bare hands, because the General didn’t _belong_ to him. He belonged to his troops. The men who loved him. The men who watched him humiliated to save him pain.

_His._


	2. QuinObi, Unrequited ObiKin(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Prompt: We all know Anakin has a possessive streak a mile wide. He may not be romantically interested in his Master, but he still considers Obi-Wan HIS and has sabotaged every relationship Obi-Wan has attempted over the years. This time, however, he's gone too far, and someone may pay the ultimate price. (though if they survive, that'd be awesome)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied character death
> 
> Rating: Teen And Up
> 
> Pairings: QuinObi, can be read as unrequited ObiKin, briefly referenced past relationships between Obi-Wan and Satine, Cody, Rex, Bail Organa, Jango, Mace, and Kit Fisto

Anakin didn’t even seem sorry. Not really.

Oh, he’d apologized. He’d asked Obi-Wan if he was okay. Asked multiple times, but never once had he asked about Quinlan. Never once had he asked about the man currently sitting in a _coma_. The one who may or may not wake up.

“Master.” Anakin’s voice was soft. His hand appeared on his own, guiding it away from where it rested on Quinlan’s arm to hold it between flesh and metal. “You’re crying. Do you need me to—”

“I need you to _stop_, Anakin.” His words came out too high as he spoke. “I don’t understand. It’s not jealousy. I’ve _looked_ for that in you.”

“Don’t understand _what_, Master?” Anakin’s hands squeezed tight, to the point that it was almost uncomfortable.

“Did you tell Satine that I was cheating on her?” Obi-Wan glanced up, watching the spark of… _something_ in Anakin’s eyes. “When I was twenty-five. Did you tell her I was cheating on her?”

“That was ages ago, Master. What makes you think that—”

“And Cody. He almost got decommissioned when higher up found out about our relationship.”

“Well you _are_ his General. It probably would have been a good idea to split you up. Still not sure why they _didn’t._” Anakin spat the last words out, clearly displeased with the situation.

“He was _terrified_, Anakin. He thought the were going to send him back to Kamino.” He tried to pull his hand back, but Anakin had it gripped too tight. “You’re the only one I told.”

“Cody must have told someone.” Anakin’s eyebrows pushed together in thought, but the result was ominous somehow.

“Bail was reassigned off of Coruscant. I never see him anymore.” He shook his head. “You spoke to the Chancellor just before that. You suggested him for the assignment.”

“Senator Organa is a good man. Surely you trust him to oversee the banking clans.”

“Did you know about us? Is that why?”

“Know about what, Master?”

“Don’t play dumb, Anakin.” Obi-Wan’s eyes sharpened. The level of his voice raised because he was looking for it now. Looking for _dishonesty_ and he could feel it.

“Did I know he was fucking you? Using his position to manipulate you into his bed?” Anakin clamped down hard enough to make him yelp before his eyes softened. His grip slackened and Obi-Wan pulled his hand back, rubbing it. “You wanted him gone.”

“You think Bail was _manipulating_ me? _Me? _The _Negotiator?” _Obi-Wan shook his head, wishing he didn’t believe it because it didn’t stop there. Rex, Mace, Jango, Kit, and now Quinlan. Quinlan who was in a _coma._

“You didn’t have an excuse for Quinlan.” The pieces clicked into place. “There were no chain of command issues. We weren’t exclusive so you couldn’t lie like you did with Satine. Jango died on Geonosis. Did you kill him, or did you just make sure he was there?”

“Mace killed Fett. You know that, Obi-Wan.” Anakin was leaning forward now, his hands grasping onto his shoulders. “You’re tired. You’re not making any sense. Come on, Master, I’ll walk you to your room.”

“I’m staying with Quinlan, Anakin. I’d appreciate if you left.” He turned, shrugging Anakin’s hands off of him and blinking tears from his eyes. He needed to think. Needed to decide if it was true. If Anakin was capable of… of _this._

“He’s in a coma, Master. He’s not waking up.” Anakin’s voice felt like ice. There was no pretense of softness there, only barely contained anger.

“I’ll stay until he does, Anakin. Or until I’m called back to the field. He needs me.”

“I need you!” Anakin stood abruptly, grabbing Obi-Wan and pulling him up. “He can’t see you, Obi-Wan. He’s dead.”

“He’s _not_ dead.”

“Then he _will_ be.” Anakin’s arm extended, reaching out towards Vos and suddenly the machines went haywire. He was choking him. _Killing_ him.

“No!”

“You’re mine! He can’t _have _you!” Quinlan’s heart rate was skyrocketing. His vitals yo-yoing and Obi-Wan didn’t think as he sent out the Force push, pressing Anakin into the wall with a sickening _crunch _before the healers rushed in.

“Master Kenobi, what happened?” A healer was rushing to Anakin’s side, halting the bleeding. Another two rushing to Vos. “Master Kenobi!” He’d just hurt Anakin. There was _blood_. How could he have done this.

“He’s in shock. He’s going to pass out. Get him laying down.”

“Master Kenobi, hold still, please. I’m going to—kark, someone help me, he’s going to pass out.”

“Vos is too far gone. Help Kenobi!”

“He’s too pale. Give him a hypo.”

“Here you go, General. This’ll have you out like a light.”


	3. Codywan Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "CodyWan or ClonesObi: Cody and 212th have to rescue Obi-Wan, again. This happens far too often for their tastes. Cody decides, since their general is so willing to get himself put into restraints, he can bear staying in them for a little while longer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> Rating: Teen And Up
> 
> Pairings: Codywan

The General wasn’t naked, but it was a close thing. He’d been stripped and bound, arms tied artfully behind him and attached to his legs, keeping him immobile. He’d likely been knocked out at some point as well if the grogginess was anything to go off of. Jedi didn’t _get_ groggy. Not unless there were still lingering drugs in their systems. They filtered their tiredness out through the Force so that they seemed fine until they were passing out, to the endless ire of their Commanders.

And Cody had to deal with it more than anyone. He had to deal with these antics more often than even _Rex_ because while Skywalker may have been insane he wasn’t a self sacrificing _di’kut _with no regard for his own wellbeing. No. General Skywalker took his men down with him. Kenobi just gave his heart attacks.

It took a solid two minutes to clear the area. A two minutes that the General had to sit and wait, because as much as they all cared for him his safety was more important. This could be a trap, and no man could let his guard down for long enough to free him until they were certain it was safe.

And in true General Kenobi fashion, that two minutes was two minutes where he just wouldn’t shut _up._

Waxer gave him the all clear.

And Kenobi was still _talking_ at him as if this was _normal_. As if he routinely got stripped down, tied up, and _beaten_ if the bruises littering his body were anything to go by. And the kicker was that it was normal. Painfully normal. How many times had Cody had to find his General like this?

“Stop.” Cody put his hand up, halting Crys’ motion as he went to untie Kenobi. “What the kriff were you thinking, Obi-Wan. You could’ve been killed.”

“Cody.” The General sent him a warning glance. He knew he was out of line. Knew Kenobi had rank and that they’d discussed not using first names in public but when this _kept happening?_

“Keep him tied up, Crys.” A battalion’s worth of heads swiveled in his direction, curious. “He obviously likes it.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Commander.” Obi-Wan looked up at him, withered. There was a bruise blossoming on his cheekbone. “You may need my help to get out of here.”

“We got in just fine without you, or need I remind you that you’d been taken as a POW, General?”

“Commander, there is absolutely no reason to leave me in this… position.” Kenobi’s eyebrows were up now, a wide eyed incredulous look that the man could switch on so _well. _It conveyed an innocence the Cody knew wasn’t there. Kenobi knew what he was doing. Knew where he’d end up. Whether or not he knew the extent to which it upset his troops was yet to be seen, but if he didn’t know that then he would soon.

“I think there is, General.” Cody knelt down, gathering the man into a strange mockery of a fireman’s carry and lifting. The General scoffed. “This is the third time this quarter you’ve been taken prisoner. You know they won’t kill you outright. You know you’re too valuable for that. So you use yourself like some demented sentient chess piece and I’m sick of it, so if you want to get treated like a chess piece that’s what you get. I’m carrying you back to the Negotiator before you can be taken hostage again, and then we can discuss the ropes.”

“Cody, honestly, this is completely unnecessary.” Kenobi’s head was lolling slightly as Cody began directing his men out, retreating with the first squad out. “My shoulders are already killing me and this carry isn’t going to help. I’ll have to nurse them in bacta for a week.”

“Well then, General. I guess you should’ve thought of that before you got yourself caught.”


	4. QuiObi a/b/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I have a prompt. Alpha!Qui-Gon and Omega!Obi-wan. Qui-Gon shows just how possessive he can be when Obi-wan unexpectedly goes into heat during a diplomatic mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> Rating: Mature
> 
> Pairings: QuiObi

It was warm in the dining chamber.

Obi-Wan was seated away from his Master. They had just negotiated the end of a civil war between two opposing factions of a human-adjacent species, and this dinner was supposed to be the formality that tied it into place. Everyone was seated by rank, and so Obi-Wan was with others of a status similar to that of a Senior Padawan. It was mostly those finishing training for difficult skilled craftswork, or young scholars who were nearing the end of their formal education.

His Master was less lucky. He was seated with high ranking government officials, as well as richly dressed clergy of the various religions represented throughout the area. He could tell just by looking that the conversation there was less animated, less interesting, and more formal. Here, the crowd was a hodgepodge of various young adults in their twenties and early thirties, and Obi-Wan was actually the youngest at 19.

It also helped that he was receiving a lot of attention.

Everyone around him seemed fascinated by his training. Force Sensitives were rare on this planet, and were not trained unless taken off world, so the intricacies of it were of interest to most everyone seated nearby. He’d even pulled out his lightsaber and partially disassembled it after their plates had been taken away, showing everyone the kyber crystal inside and explaining its rarity and importance.

He thought he might have been rambling, but he’d felt a bit off all day and everyone was paying attention to him. Focusing on the conversation distracted him from the temperature as well. Perhaps this specific human subset ran a bit colder than he did.

They certainly seemed more handsy. The man to his right—a very skilled young alpha named Siyet, who made beautifully woven fabrics—had his hand on Obi-Wan’s leg, and Obi-Wan vaguely felt like he should be upset about it but he wasn’t, really. Mostly he was just warm, and still a bit unsure of the social boundaries here.

Obi-Wan blinked, his vision going a bit bleary. How late was it?

“You look tired.” Siyet gave him a smile. “The proceedings are technically over, so you and your Master aren’t required to stay late. Let me escort you to your room.” A hand slipped around his waist and encouraged him to stand. He felt wobbly and warm as he complied with the suggestion, and he had to stifle an urge to bury his face in Siyet’s chest.

And then he felt slick running down his leg.

No, that couldn’t be right. He wasn’t due for another two weeks.

“Siyet, I appreciate your offer to help but I’m afraid I really should speak to Master Jinn first.” He glanced to the side, prodding his Master through their bond and watching him immediately turn to look at him before standing.

“Nonsense, Obi-Wan.” Siyet was giving him a look that made him want to shrink a bit. The man’s hand had moved to his hip at some point and Obi-Wan had to grab onto his shoulder to stay upright. People were turning to look at him now, and he knew he must be giving off a clear scent. For Force’s sake, it looked like he and Siyet were leaving together. Like they were going to—well, like he was going to let Siyet  _ have _ him.

He was weighing the pros and cons of letting go and risking falling to the floor when there was a growl and a flurry of movement. He heard a sharp  _ crack _ and the world spun for a moment before it darkened and stilled, and he could tell by the scent that he was wrapped in his Master’s arms.

“In case my claim wasn’t clear, this one belongs to  _ me _ .” Qui-Gon’s arms tugged him in tighter, almost painful, but he didn’t mind. Instead his heart fluttered at the declaration. “Touch him and the peace ends.” Obi-Wan closed his eyes and leaned forward, letting out a pleased keening noise and wrapping his legs around his Master’s waist and his arms around his neck as he was lifted.

It might have been a bit crude for such a public gathering, but who could blame him after such an intoxicating show of force. Qui-Gon had protected him—had openly  _ claimed _ him—and he wanted it to be clear that that claim was reciprocated. That he had given himself over fully.

Qui-Gon didn’t say anything else as he swept out of the room other than a small, whispered word in his ear.

“ _ Mine. _ ”

  
  
  



End file.
